


Blanc de Blancs

by RaeNonnyNonny



Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Lethal White, Post-Troubled Blood, Robin and her understated sentimentality, Striketober, What did she do with the corks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: Inspired by Striketober Day 14 prompt: What are you smiling about? and Chapter 64 of Lethal White:'She picked up the cork of the champagne bottle and turned it over in her fingers, remembering another cork, the one she had saved from her twenty-first birthday party...As Strike turned away, Robin slid the champagne cork discreetly into her pocket.'Slight Troubled Blood spoiler too
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Blanc de Blancs

Max popped his head round the door of Robin’s room and greeted her, Wolfgang sniffing his feet as he leant on the doorframe. She was dusting the built-in shelving and desk as part of her usual Saturday routine.

Robin had wound a string of Christmas lights around the headboard of her bed. Parallel to this, along the shelf above her, set a neat row of champagne corks. They were clearly from different bottles, each with a small brown parcel tag tied to the neck of the cork. Each tag had small, neat writing in dark marker. It looked like each label contained a date, punctuated with dots: 09.10.02, for instance, denoting her eighteenth birthday.

Max hadn’t noticed the corks before. He asked Robin about them and she explained her souvenir habit.

Each cork represented the times she had drunk champagne and kept the cork to remember the occasion. Most of these times were obvious; birthdays, engagement, her wedding… Newbury Racecourse was a little harder to explain. She trailed off before she reached that one.

“Where’s the last one from?” he asked. There was, as yet, no label.

Robin smiled. “The Ritz.”

“What are you smiling about?” asked Max.


End file.
